kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Murzak Gar
A hulking armored figure stands before you, a greataxe in hand and full plate covering every inch of his body. With a roar, great horns sprout from his head and spines jut out all over his body. You have angered Murzak Gar. A General History Ser Murzak Gar is an orc barbarian that was driven out of the southern deserts after losing a duel to Kardak, his half-orc brother, upon the death of their father, Warlord Gar . Since then he has traveled all across Ostaria. He has explored many dungeons and killed a great many great monsters. His most noteworthy victory was fairly early on in his adventuring, when he took down a megaraptor that had been laying waste to a village in Reld . As a reward for saving this village, it's lord, Lord Mercherias, made Murzak a knight and gave him a squire, a young red headed boy named Larry . A short while later, Murzak began attracting followers, many of whom are orcs who dislike the way Kardak is leading the tribes, as well as his closest companion, a wizard named Tim . Murzak eventually settled in the free city of Antar, where he began his mercenary company; The Bleedin' Blades. Due to the great renown gained from his accomplishments, Murzak was contacted by Ricard FitzDavenport , an ex-nobleman of Erzoth , to help found a new kingdom on the eastern continent. Murzak accepted on the condition that he'd be placed in charge of the military, and together with their other new friends, they founded Donetski , with General Murzak leading their new, admittedly small, army. The Bleedin' Blades was soon moved into a new, larger, and more profitable building in the outskirts of the capital city, Davensport. Leaving the Homelands Murzak was the only full blooded orc son of Warlord Gar. He grew up in the orc tribes of the southern desert, the intended heir to rule over the tribes his father united, a union known as the Blood Tribe of Gar. Upon the death of Warlord Gar, his rule would have been certain, if not for his treacherous half brother Kardak, bastard son of Gar. Kardak publicly challenged Murzak to a duel for the throne, a challenge Murzak accepted, thinking it to be an easy victory. The morning of the duel, Murzak was surprised to find that his scrawny brother was actually a startlingly worthy opponent, using his battleaxe and throwing axe combo, Kardak had Murzak outmatched and defeated him in barely over a minute. Instead of killing Murzak and giving him an honorable orc death, he gave him mercy, a grave dishonor in the orc tribes, who value strength and victory above all else. Humiliated, Murzak left the tribe lands in a self imposed exile, vowing to return only when his strength was great enough to be unrivaled by any other mortal. Hobbies Murzak's favorite thing to do is fight. He'll spend most of his time training with either his mercenaries, or with the soldiers of Donetski. He is always searching for new ways to test his strength, in any way possible. His primary goals are to grow in strength and to gain a profit while doing so. Money buys new fighting equipment, and better equipment means he can fight better, or for longer. A close second to fighting is gambling. Murzak has what his friends call "an addiction" when it comes to the dice. He has been known to spend hours in the game room winning money and then losing it all in overconfident bets. He is a surprisingly graceful loser and respects his fellow gamblers rather well, for an orc. Murzak a General Since becoming a general, Murzak has been growing weary of city life. He's led a grand total of one battle, leading an army of dwarves to help gain money for founding Donetski, and has amassed one hundred citizens to begin training as soldiers. The only real combat he's seen in recent times was when the undead horde invaded Davensport. He longs for the freedom of travelling the world, fighting monsters, and earning a hefty profit. Murzak has turned to the dojos and battle ring to train both soldiers and his mercenaries as well as relieve the stress of spending so long in one place. He is, however, greatful that the capital city is not walled in, he can still see off to the horizen in all directions. He hopes that someday soon he might again see real combat and feel the true rush of battle. The Time for War has Come Murzak has experienced the rush of battle, and it left him roaring for blood. High Merchant Dianna of Mocow has caused the death of Sunizara, an unforgivable crime. After her death, Murzak and the other leaders of Donetski have decided to declare war on the Trade City of Mocow. Murzak wrote to his friend Lord Mercherias of Reld for additional soldiers and was answered with a small army at the gates, wishing to assist. With the addition of the Golden Company mercenary army and a platoon of Warg Riders from Goblinton, Donetski and their soldiers are ready. Dianna's blood will rain upon Ostaria's ground before the end of spring. Murzak will see to that personally. VENGENCE! The war has ended even more quickly than it began. Within two months the army of Donetski, along with it's help both hired and otherwise, have conquered the Trade City of Mocow. After losing the Golden Company in the Battle of Crawford's Pass, the armies marched on to win a crushing victory in the Siege of Mocow. Murzak then personally broke down the door to Dianna's palace, killed her military leader, with some help, and then stormed into her chambers to give her a "trial by combat," the method of her choice. This consisted of two monologues and Murzak decapitating her in a single strike. With this completed, Sunizara can rest happily in death. A World at War! In the past five years, conflict has errupted across the globe. Itching to get in on the action, Murzak has been training his army with increased fervor in preperation for the inevitable declaration of war. He's been recruiting across the countryside and has turned the lands around his keep into a large army training ground, complete with obstacle courses, arenas for small scale combat practice, and fields for larger scale combat practice. Murzak in Love It was at the tourney in Erzoth when Murzak saw her. The most beautiful sight ever to alight upon his gaze. A beautiful female that emits a wonderous aura of sheer power and strength. Her name, an embrace upon his ears when heard and a massage as it leaves his lips; Erz the golden dragon, goddess of Erzoth. Her sheer power and grace is a combination unbelievably gorgeous to Murzak with his love of strength. Murzak fought with extra vigor in the tourney, knowing his newfound love was watching, he dedicated his every victory to her glorious might, and managed to make it to the finals where he lasted a full minute against her champion Alaric Vaiird. Though it soon came time to leave Erzoth and head home, Murzak bid a fond farewell with promises to write often and to visit when he could, a possibility that could be rather often with the help of Tim and his magic. Unrequited Despite many letters sent, Erz has not responded to Murzak about his feelings. Alas it seems Murzak will have to accept her refusal and move on if he can not win her over in the next few months. His chance to win her affections may yet be at hand as an ancient evil has awoken on the borders of Erzoth, the same evil that sent Erz into her near century long slumber. If Murzak can defeat this enemy, then maybe, just maybe, he will have his chance, and if not, there are other powerful races out there. Some of which he may be able to court successfully. After confronting Erz about his feelings and getting shot down like a pidgeon getting hit with a ballista bolt, Murzak has realised that he must move on in his life if he ever wants children. After a month spent in grief and several bruised sparring partners, he looks to the future with hope. Settling Down Due to his prejudice against bastards, Murzak has refused to father a child until marriage. In the years since Erz rejected him, Murzak has been seeking a bride strong enough to be the mother of his heir. After numerous refusals, he finally fell for one of his followers, an orcish woman with a strength to rival a draft horse. Together they have as of yet had 4 children, three boys and a girl, they plan to have many more in the coming years. The Bleedin' Blades The Bleedin' Blades mercenary company was founded by Murzak. The company signal is a dripping ax on a silver shield with a green background, when space permits a background anyway. They charge reasonable rates and do a great variety of jobs. The men are composed of a few healers, soldiers hired by Murzak, and the few orcs that followed Murzak out of the desert, disliking Kardak's reign. The headquarters lie in the outskirts of Davensport, just on the coast. The headquarters are a modified garrison, with a battle ring for sport and a bar for recreation and the happiness of the men. The men find Murzak a generous leader, despite being fairly brutal in sparring, they are extremely loyal and would follow him through anything. The Bleedin' Blades No More? In a surprise twist of events after encountering a deck of many things and feeling extremely compelled to draw several cards, Murzak magically lost all of his money and upon returning home found his building simply gone, as if it never existed. Murzak instead found himself the master of a keep in a location he is keeping secret for the time being, his followers have moved safely to this keep. Murzak retains his buckler with the insignia of the Bleedin' Blades as a memorial to their service. Murzak's Followers: Murzak's renowned leadership has earned him the admiration of several followers who flock to his side. Here are but a few: Tim Larry Sunizara (Passed) Gutt Murzak's Keep (and the surrounding lands) Since it's magical construction during the demon war in Erzoth, Murzak has worked to make his mountain keep a veritable fortress, funded by a mine delving deep into the mountain, and with a town at the foot of the mountain that has become a center for military training. Murzak has many of his trophies from previous adventures on show throughout his keep, from things as simple as a dagger that was thrown at him during a battle, to the full sized stuffed body of a megaraptor in the entrance hall. This combination of lands and wealth have made Warmaster Murzak Gar a powerful lord. Category:Character Category:Browse